Bits and Pieces
by Munchkinface
Summary: "...put together to present a semblance of a whole."  Pete has to help Myka get her pieces back together again after an artifact affects her everyday life.   Myka and Pete friendship, could be read as Pyka if you're so inclined
1. Never Gonna Be Alone

**Author's Note:** This is the first in a series of "half stories", as I've come to call them, that I'll post for your enjoyment. They're scenes from plot lines that I would like to see played out on a larger scale, but for whatever reason, can't seem to finish. Not short enough to be drabbles, but missing what I feel are key elements to a short story. No chapter will relate to another, unless noted. I've marked the series complete, since for all intents and purposes, it is, but there will be additions here and there.

Feedback, good or bad, is always welcomed. Any scenes I may post remain unbeta'd, except the glance over from my cat, so mistakes are certainly mine. The plot, characters, and general creation of Warehouse 13 remain in the capable (so far) hands of the SyFy network.

* * *

><p><em>Twinge.<em>

Peter Lattimer grimaced and shifted, trying to ignore the ache in his back that was slowly calling him back to reality. He focused on the peaceful breathing he heard next to him, the slight pressure on his right hand, taking deep breaths in and out. He was almost asleep again when –

_Twinge. Twinge, twinge._

No. He wanted – he needed – another hour of sleep, at the very least. Non-negotiable. His back was going to lose this argument, damn it. Pete shifted again, stretching his legs out as far as they would go, feeling his muscles in the legs and lower back relax. There, much better. Laying his head against his left shoulder, he curled as much as the arm chair would let him and settled under the warmth of the quilt (which Pete was vaguely certain hadn't been there last night when he'd fallen asleep). Just breathe in and out, in and out, in and –

_Twinge. Twinge. Twinge, twinge. Twingetwingetwingetwingetwin—_

"Alright!" he whispered harshly. "I'm up, you win, I hear you, I'm up, I'm up!" Pete groaned and shoved the quilt aside with his left hand. Scrubbing at his face, he glanced at the clock. Yup, 5:42 am - didn't even need the alarm clock anymore. He wiggled his way out of the armchair and stood as quietly as possible.

Pete gently dislodged the hand clinging tightly to his own and knelt down next to the bed. There was a small whimper and he made soothing noises. "Hush hush…shhh, you're okay, sweetheart." The figure snuggled deeper under the covers upon hearing his words, settling back into sleep. Pete smiled and brushed a gentle kiss on the crown of her forehead before tucking the duvet tightly around her shoulders and pushing himself into a standing position.

He stretched lithely, hearing his back and neck groan and crack in protest to the armchair he'd be spending his nights in recently. Turning the digital clock on the bedside table to face the bed, he checked to make sure the chart on the wall was straight before heading across the hall to grab his workout clothes and meet Jinksy for their morning run.

* * *

><p>Breathing heavily, Pete and Steve jogged their way up the stairs and into the B&amp;B's kitchen. Steve headed upstairs for a quick shower while Pete leaned against the counter and glanced at his watch. 7:28am – right on schedule. He looked at Leena, who was casually cutting strawberries into neat slices. "G'morning," he greeted around a mouthful, crumbs flying every which way.<p>

"Good morning, Pete," Leena answered, one head cocked to the side as she sliced, listening intently to the sounds of the B&B in the morning. Artie mumbling to himself as he made his way down the stairs and outside to the table; Claudia dancing and singing in the her bathroom as she got ready for the day; Jinks rummaging through his drawers to find his favorite shirt; Pete the ferret squeaking from the living room, desperate to be let out of his cage so he could ransack the cookies and bask in the sun. A normal morning. Pete (the human) chewed on his cookie, looking lost in thought, and she studied his aura carefully. Normally a bright, royal blue in color, mixing with pale yellow and deep red in places, Pete's aura had changed drastically in the past few weeks. Now it wavered between his normal positive blue and the dark, muddy blue of his uncertainty. She knew he was trying hard to put on a brave face, most especially for Claudia, but it was clear that the longer the situation persisted, the harder it was becoming.

Pete cleared his throat as he finished the last of his cookie, and Leena saw his aura waver again, back into the peaceful, steady blue she was used to. "Are we having a…good morning?" he ventured cautiously, glancing towards the stairs.

"Mmmm," she hummed, trying not to make a commitment one way or another. "I heard her a few times, and I think she moved rooms again, but there haven't been any major meltdowns, no. I think those charts Claudia made last week have been helping."

Pete nodded his head and inched towards the doorway as Claudia came thumping down the stairs. "Good, good. I'm just gonna…" He trailed off, hitching his thumb upwards. Leena smiled and nodded, leaning over to whisk a cookie out of Claudia's hands and an apple into them instead in one smooth motion, much to the teen's chagrin. "Morning, spazz," Pete welcomed, grabbing her in a quick hug before hurrying out of punching distance and upstairs to the bathroom.

"Ew, sweat! Pete, you are such a disgusting man!" Claudia exclaimed. "I just freaking showered…"

* * *

><p>Pete hovered outside the doorway of his room after his quick shower, waiting impatiently for his watch to flip over from 7:48 am to 8:00 am. Routine, it was all about the routine, and one little slip could damage all the progress that they'd made in the past few weeks. He heard small whimpers coming from his room and had to brace himself against the wall to keep from ruining everything. He glanced at his watch again. 7:53 am. It felt like forever.<p>

He peeked around the corner when he heard movement, trying desperately to make sure she was okay without being seen. She was huddling at the head of his bed, clutching the stuffed bunny that Claudia had dredged up from somewhere and comparing his clock to the glittery chart above his bed. She traced the number on the clock and then traced the same number on the chart – the 7, he noticed – and carefully repeated the words printed next to it.

"Pete run. Pete cookie. Pete shower. Pete me. Pete run. Pete cookie. Pete shower. Pete me. Pete run, Pete cookie, Pete shower, Pete me." She slowly settled herself underneath the covers, chanting the phrases over and over. She snuffled once or twice, burying her face into the bunny, rocking herself back and forth under the covers.

Pete caught sight of his watch just in time to see it tick over from 7:59 am to 8:00 am. "Thank God," he thought, the knot in his stomach easing just slightly as he hurried into the room. "Hey, wakey wakey, lemon shaky..." he called quietly, trying not to startle her.

Pulling her face out of the bunny, she lit up at the sight of Pete kneeling by the bed. "Pete! Pete came back!" she cried, launching herself into his arms.

"Oh, sweet, of course I came back. I always come back for you. Remember?" He smoothed his hand over her hair as she buried her face in his shoulder. "Didn't Claud help you make those signs last week?" She nodded slightly, snuggling closer. "Can you tell me what they say?"

She pulled back and looked up at the sign on the wall dubiously. "The whole thing?" she whined, pouting at him.

"No, no. Just – " he stretched towards the wall - "just this part, right here, in the glitter. Did you do that?"

She giggled. "Yeah. Blue, for Pete! Leena says Pete is always, always blue." She ticked off the fingers on her hand, reciting Leena's proclamation by rote. "Pete is blue, pretty blue. Claudia is orange, like the fruit. Artie is deep red, like the rose. Jinksy is yellow, like the sun! And Myka…" She shrank against him as she trailed off, looking troubled as she stared at the poster above Pete's bed.

He nudged her gently. "What color is Myka, sweetheart?"

"I'm green," she murmured, looking up at him with eyes so clear that he could swear the old Myka was right there with him. "Leena says I'm green."

"That's right. You're green. A very pretty, very strong green." He tucked her hair back behind her ears and said, "Now, what does that say there, in the blue?"

Myka took her finger and traced the letters as she read them out loud: "Pete will fix it. Pete will make it better. Pete always comes back for Myka." She turned into him, tears running down her face as she snuggled close.

He gathered her into him, rocking back and forth. "That's right. Pete always comes back for Myka." He kissed the top of her head. "I'll fix it. I'll always come back for you."


	2. Beautiful Disaster

**Author's Note:** This somehow managed to take on a life of its own. I've removed the "complete" status from this series, as there will apparently now be further installments, and am working my hardest to get this all down as it comes. We'll see where we go from here.

_- KJay99 and Stairway to the Skies:_ thank you very much for your encouragement. That you took the time to leave a review meant a lot to me.

As always, I do not own or claim to own the idea or creation of the characters and plot lines that are related to Warehouse 13. They remain in the capable (so far) hands of the SyFy network.

* * *

><p>Pete lay underneath his comforter, Myka snuggled soundly against his side. He stroked her curls silently, listening to her decide what she wanted to do that day. "An' I wan' a ham sammich for lunch, 'nd then 'laudia said she had the Care Bears on video that we c'n watch. Do you t'ink Leena will take me to the library if I ask real nice?"<p>

"Well, I think you'd have to ask Leena but maybe if she can't, Artie and I can walk you down tonight," Pete replied, not wanting to commit Leena to anything without having asked first. Myka lit up at the idea of Artie and Pete spending time with her, and his heart clenched a little at the sight of her dazzling smile.

The door made a creaking noise as it opened slowly and Myka threw the blankets over her head, unsure of who was on the outside. Pete threw a look at the alarm clock as Claudia poked her head in – 8:43, almost right on time. He nudged Myka. "Hey, Mykes. Hey. What time is it? Can you tell me what we're supposed to do now?"

Myka rolled over, snaking one hand out to grab the alarm clock and quickly pulling it under the covers. There was a pause and then she hissed, "Peeeteee. I can't read it. Too dark!"

Pete rolled his eyes as Claudia leaned on the door jam, shaking in silent laughter. "Stick your head out here, Mykes, and it won't be a problem."

"No."

"No?"

"Nooooo, Peteeee," Myka whined. "Don't wanna."

"Alrighty then." Pete ran his fingers over the clock's base, finding the little button that made the face light up. Myka's squeal of delight let him know he had found the correct one, and she quickly piped up, "Eight four seven, little a, little m!" Lifting the edge of the blankets just enough to see the chart above the bed, she gasped and looked at Pete with wide eyes. "I'm late!"

"Yes, you are," Claudia voiced from the doorway, "and so are you there, Ferrethead. Artie's stewing down there, waiting for you." She inclined her head towards the blankets. "Are you coming out of there anytime soon, My? I think there's something in my room for you…"

Myka popped her head out from under the blankets when Claudia rattled a DVD case. "Care Bears?"

Claudia grinned. "Maaaybe. And I think Leena may have put some of that yummy fruit you like so much in a bowl on my table—" Before she had even finished her sentence, Myka was up and down the hall, dragging her bunny by one ear behind her. Claudia waggled her fingers at Pete and started to follow. "Seriously. Geezer's stewing, I'd get moving," she tossed over her shoulder.

Pete sighed. If Artie was stewing already, the rest of the day did not look promising.

* * *

><p>Artie pushed his glasses up his nose with one hand, huffing as Pete finally made his way outside chewing on another snickerdoodle. "Well, look who's finally decided to grace us with his presence. Thought you were going to lounge about for another hour or so before you finally got down here."<p>

"Lies." Steve Jinks took a sip of his coffee. "He's been fretting like an old Yenta over there," he commented, leaning back in his chair. "What? You have been!"

Artie sputtered indignantly. "Have I mentioned to you within the past day that I find your strict code of honesty to be –"

"Endearing? Oh, only once or twice." Steve grinned at Pete while Artie glared at him.

Pete cleared his throat. "Okay, not to change subjects, but Claudia said you were stewing? Did I break something again without knowing it?"

Still glaring at Jinks out of the corner of his eye, Artie pushed two folders across the table. He shoved his glasses up his nose again and sighed. "I wish it were that easy. No, this time I need you to unbreak something."

"Well that doesn't sound complicated at all," Jinks deadpanned, perusing his folder carefully. "Oh, Orlando! Think we can make a stop at Disney World? Claud'll love that."

"Well, I'm sure she would but A – NO and B – Claudia won't be going on this mission." Steve looked over the top of his folder, but Artie wasn't looking at him. Artie's focus was directed at Pete, who was poking at the folder in front of him with his index finger. "I need someone with a little more experience this time around."

Pete looked at Artie warily. "Man, we talked about this. Until we find a way to reverse…whatever it is that thing did to her, I am –"

"Dude, it'll be fun! A guy thing, bonding or something," Steve tried to interject.

Pete held up his hand. "That's a great thought, Jinksy, but I was pretty sure we had an agreem—"

"I wasn't _asking_ you, Pete," Artie interrupted him. "More like –"

"Artie, come on, you said that—"

Steve frowned. "If it's me that's the problem, you can take Claudia and I'll stay here with—"

"It's not you, it's the fact that –"

"ENOUGH." Artie thundered.

* * *

><p>Myka looked troubled as she glanced at Claudia from the corner of her eye, strawberry juice dripping down her chin. Artie's voice, loud with a sharp undertone, was drifting up and through the window as he read Pete the riot act downstairs. She leaned over and poked Claudia in the shoulder. "Artie sounds mad."<p>

"I don't think he's mad, My, just…" Claudia sighed. "Pete doesn't always like to listen and sometimes Artie has to make him, especially when whatever Artie wants Pete to listen to means that Pete is going to have to do something that he doesn't want to do."

"What doesn't Pete wanna do?" Myka asked. Claudia hesitated.

Myka poked her again. "Wha' doesn't he wanna do, 'laudia? Pete likes doin' evryting. He said so."

"Well, I think Artie wants him to go on a trip," Claudia said, and Myka clapped her hands excitedly. "Ooh! A trip! I like trips! D'ya tink Pete'll lemme go with him?" Claudia made a face. "Wasat? 'laudia? D'ya tink Pete'll say I c'n go too?"

* * *

><p>Artie sighed. "Pete, I know you're frustrated. I am working on it but you should know by now that it's not an exact science. It takes time. And while I'm working on that, I need you to work on this."<p>

"No."

"Peter Lattimer, I swear on everything you consider holy, I am not asking you, I am telling you - this case is yours. And you. will**. **go**. **Now go pack."

"Artie, we had a deal!"

"And the deal is off!" Artie thundered. "Go and do as you're told!" Pete opened his mouth to interject and Artie slammed his hand on the table, making the drink glasses rattle. "NOW."

Pete shoved his chair back violently and stormed upstairs, his face stony. Artie sighed and pushed his glasses up on his nose again as the banging and thumping of Pete's packing drifted down from upstairs. Leena walked outside and placed a cup of coffee in front of him, which he gratefully took. A particularly loud thud sounded from upstairs and Leena winced. "Pete's really not happy about this, huh?" Artie raised his eyebrows at her above his cup as he took a sip and she nodded. "Okay. Understatement."

Pete stomped down the stairs and tossed his duffle bag in the general direction of the front door. "When do we leave?" he demanded, shoving his hands in his pockets. "The sooner we get out of here, the sooner I can get back here and worry about more important things."

Artie rubbed his temples. "I'm not going to continue arguing about this. When Steve is packed, you can-"

A series of thumps interrupted Artie, and Myka appeared in the doorway dragging her rolling suitcase behind her and her bunny tucked under one arm. Claudia was right behind her, babbling at a mile a minute. "Really My, I think we should just go upstairs and finish the movie. Come on, I bet Leena will even bring up some more fruit if we ask really nicely." She shot a desperate glance at Leena. "Come on, let's-"

"No, 'm gonna go with Pete," Myka said stubbornly. "We're pard-ners. Right, Pete?"

Pete shook his head. "I think Claud is right, Mykes. You should hang out here; you'll have a lot more fun. Besides, didn't you want Leena to take you to the library today?"

Myka stomped her foot. "NO. You 'n' Artie. You said. So I go with you."

"Well, I can still take you," Artie offered slowly. "But you have to stay here with us. Pete and Steve just have a quick errand to run for me, they'll be back in a few days."

"Days?" Myka looked over at Pete worriedly. "You're leavin' for days?"

"For work, My," Claudia piped up. "Like when he goes to the Warehouse?"

"I'm sorry, Mykes, but you'll have to stay here. Leena needs someone to keep her company," Pete said quietly.

"But…we're pard-ners! 'N are you really goin' 'way for days?" Myka asked. When he didn't answer, she reached her hand out to him. "Pete? Days?"

Steve appeared in the doorway with a duffle bag over his arm. "All packed. Are we heading out soon?"

Myka's bottom lip trembled. "Pete? I wanna go. We're pard-ners…I can help…"

"Mykes, I wish you could come but you can't. It's too dangerous." Pete sighed. "And really, you'll have more fun here with Leena, Claudia, and Artie. Remember, the library?"

Leena quickly nodded her head and wrapped an arm around Myka's shoulder. "Yeah, of course we can go to the library. Why don't you and Claudia go grab your books and we'll go right now, after we make sure that the boys get to the airport."

Myka looked at her, bewildered, with one arm still outstretched towards Pete. "But…we're pard-ners…"

Pete nodded. "I know. Just…not today, Mykes." Myka's arm dropped, and she stared at him, a hurt expression on her face as her eyes filled with tears.

"Now that we've gotten that settled," Jinks said, "should we get going? Do we have flights booked?"

"Aaah, yes," Artie said, reaching in his bag and pulling out a third folder. Flipping it open, he pulled out a ticket and squinted at it. "Your flight leaves -"

At that moment, Myka fell apart. Launching herself at Pete, she buried herself in his arms, chanting, "Don't go, don't leave. Please, I'll be good. Don't go, don't leave me." Pete stumbled to the closest chair, pulling Myka into his lap and making soothing noises as she sobbed and tried to get closer to him.

Artie sighed, watching the two of them, and shook his head sadly. "Tomorrow," he said. "We'll make it so your flights leave tomorrow."


	3. Dreaming With A Broken Heart

**Author's Note: Sorry these updates are taking so long! I may only have my cat to betaread, but I am slightly obsessive with the way that things flow. If a chapter doesn't feel "right", it's going to get rewritten - probably several times. There is more to come...I just can't say when. **

**To all that took the time to review and add me or any of my stories to a favorites list and/or an alert list...thank you, from the bottom of my heart. Knowing that other people are as interested in where this goes as I am flatters me and makes putting these words on (electronic) paper much more worthwhile. Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms (I continue to learn with all I do) and my PM inbox is always open, if you find deeper flaws than you feel a review can handle. :0) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor claim to own, the ideas of characters and/or plotlines in relation to Warehouse 13. They remain in the (currently) capable hands of the SyFy network.**

* * *

><p>Pete shifted in his seat uncomfortably, waiting for the captain to turn off the seatbelt light. Jinks was next to him, quietly reading a magazine and glancing over at him every so often. Pete knew he should probably say something, make a joke out of the tension that was there between them, but he didn't have the energy. Steve would know it was a lie anyway - stupid lie detector ability, he hated that, he really did.<p>

He didn't want to be here, after some stupid artifact that, according to the folder he'd browsed quickly when Myka had finally fallen into a fitful sleep late last night, hadn't even been active in the past two weeks. This whole thing felt like a stupid wild goose chase and he was angry beyond rational thought. Claudia could have handled this mission with Jinks without a problem and Pete could be back at the Warehouse, doing what he was supposed to be doing – taking care of his partner and finding the man and thing that did this to her.

Steve cleared his throat and closed his magazine. "So, are we going to talk about the giant elephant trying to squeeze in this seat between us?" Pete opened his mouth to respond and Steve held up his hand as he continued. "Allow me to place a preemptive strike on anything resembling the words and sentiments of 'I'm fine,' 'it doesn't matter,' 'I'm not worried,' and-slash-or 'I'm not wishing that Claudia was here instead of me, or Myka was here instead of you.' They are all lies."

Pete shook his head and sighed. "It's not you, man, really. And we both know I'd rather not be here right now. I'd just feel more useful if I was back there finding him and fixing this. And what if something happens and she needs me and I'm in freaking Orlando, Florida?"

"I know what you mean," Steve nodded his head in understanding. "I can't imagine how hard it is to see your partner this way – I don't know what I'd do if Claudia…" he trailed off and sighed. "I wish I knew Myka better. She doesn't seem to like me much right now."

Pete winced, remembering Myka's less than pleased reaction the first time he and Jinks had gone to the Warehouse together for inventory and left Myka with Leena back at the Bed and Breakfast. He was pretty sure he still lacked a small percentage of his hearing in his left ear from that episode. "She's really not like that when she's herself, man. She didn't have a lot of people that stuck around when she was growing up and those that did weren't always the most 'emotionally connected'. At least that's what Leena says." He shrugged.

"I'm sure we'll get along just fine when she feels better," Steve offered. "But I'll keep trying. She didn't seem to mind helping me make those cookies for you the other night, and she did ask me to go to the library with her and Claudia the other day. Though, Claud may have put her up to that one." He grinned at the memory and then peered at Pete, who was glancing out the window with a wistful expression. "You're really very important to her."

Pete shrugged noncommittally and sighed. "We just need to close this case as fast as possible so I can get back."

"The Farnsworths do have a two way function, you know," Jinks pointed out. "I know it isn't the same, but it is something, right? And I brought my laptop with me, just in case this takes more than a day or two. Claudia helped me set up Skype so that Myka can actually see you on something bigger than that itty bitty window. Plus it's color."

Pete's throat constricted, listening to the plans their friends had made to keep him connected with Myka while Artie forced him to be half a country away. He forgot sometimes that this was hard on them too. "Thanks," he said roughly. "I appreciate it. A lot."

Steve just nodded. "Not a lie," he said, opening up his magazine to continue the article he'd been reading. "I'm impressed." Pete smiled slightly and then pulled the folder Artie had given him out of his backpack. If he wanted to get in and out of here, they were going to have to do this right, and that meant knowing exactly what he was getting in to. It was going to be a long flight.

* * *

><p><em>It was cold and she could see her breath as she blew into her hands, trying to warm them. Where were her gloves? She was normally more prepared than this. Come to think of it, where was her partner? "Pete?" she called out, her voice trembling slightly. "Where are you?"<em>

_She was in the middle of the road in a town so deserted, she expected a tumbleweed to roll by any moment. All the colors looked dull and lifeless, even though the sun was so bright overhead she had to shade her eyes to see. She was on edge, like she was waiting for something, though she couldn't quite remember what. Where was she, and where in the hell was Pete?_

_A crash behind her sent her heart racing, and she whipped around as she reached for the tesla that was normally in her side holster, only to find it missing instead. Had she given it to Pete? She couldn't remember, and she didn't appear to have the Farnsworth, and that was supposed to be the trade for fraks' sake! "Pete?" she called out again, hoping to see her partner appear from around a corner. This place was creepy and she just wanted to go home._

_A figure burst out of a store on the very end of the block with Pete hot on his heels. As they passed her, she could see that the man Pete was chasing was clutching an old pocket watch in one hand and she knew without a doubt that it was an artifact and the reason she was here (wherever here was.) Without any further hesitation, she took off after them._

_Their suspect was fast, but they were quickly gaining on him. He looked over his shoulder and detoured quickly to his left when he saw how close they were. Pete skidded trying to make the sharp turn and slid in the wet mud that was puddled on the ground. She paused as he tried to regain his footing, but he waved her on with an impatient, "I'm fine, Mykes, go!"_

_She doubled her speed to gain back the ground she'd lost to check on Pete and caught up to the suspect in a matter of minutes. She followed him around another corner and stopped short when she realized he was just standing there, waiting for her with his hat in one hand and the pocket watch in the other._

"_Well hey there, pretty lady," he drawled slowly. Midwestern, she noted quickly - maybe Kentucky. Why did it suddenly feel so important to remember that? "I think I've got somethin' you've been looking for." He flipped the pocket watch into the air and she watched it tumble over itself, almost in slow motion. She expertly caught it and reached in her pocket for a snagbag but came up empty. How did Pete get everything, anyway?_

_Frustrated, she turned around and yelled out, "Pete? I got it. Hurry!" What was taking him so long? They hadn't gone that far, had they? The man behind her cleared his throat and she turned to face him again, slightly surprised that he was still there. Most suspects didn't stick around once they'd ditched the artifact. "Uh…thanks," she said, holding up the watch. "I appreciate your help."_

_The man laughed and walked towards her. "Now don't say that, little darlin'. I'm not quite finished being 'helpful' to you yet. What's your name?" Myka looked over her shoulder as she stepped back a pace or two, nervously wishing for Pete to appear. "Aw, you ain't scared of lil ole me, are ya? Come on now, Myka, don't be like that. I'm just helping."_

"_H-h-how do you know my name?" He was right on top of her now, so close she could smell his breath. Where in the hell was Pete? "I think you've helped enough, really, thanks." Really, she wanted to know how Pete ended up with the Tesla and the Farnsworth and the snagbags because she was feeling incredibly out of her element right now and that made her angry. "You can step back now."_

"_Now, now, lil miss," the man tutted. "I said I had somethin' you were lookin' for. I didn't say I was quite done with it yet." He put his hat on his head – a fedora, it looked like a fedora, she needed to remember that – and smiled at her. "I'll be taking that back now. And a little something else for my trouble." She tilted her head at him quizzically, opening her mouth to call for Pete again, when the watch started to vibrate in her hand._

_She looked at it in horror when it started to turn backwards. She felt like her life was slipping away as she was shrouded in a mist that was heavy and oppressive. It was hard to breathe, and she suddenly realized she was flat on her back. How did that happen? Why was it so hard to think? Her thoughts were muddled, she couldn't get them straight. Where was Pete? She was alone, she didn't want to be alone, she was afraid!_

_There was a warm puff of air in her face and she felt the man take the watch out her hand. She struggled to keep her eyes open but they grew heavier and heavier. He was saying something, what was he saying? It was important, she could feel it. "Listen and remember, Myka, remember, remember…" she scolded herself._

_She felt her memories slipping and sliding and leaving her and she tried to hold on but it was all happening so fast. She was alone, so cold and alone, and Pete, where was Pete? Vaguely she heard Pete calling for her and he sounded worried, so worried, and she tried to answer but it all felt so far away and she was so cold and alone. _

"_Pete!" She tried to call for him, tried to make him materialize, make him take her away somewhere where it was warm and maybe they could be with Claudia and Artie an' Leena an' Jinks 'n' where was he, she was alone, so alone, she didn't want to be alone. "Pete! Pete…Pete..."_

* * *

><p>"PETE!" Myka sat straight up in bed, screaming for her partner. Her heart was racing and her head was pounding out a beat like a big bass drum. Looking around, she was confused – this was not her room. What was she doing in Pete's room?<p>

Her dream – no, her nightmare – has scared her badly and left her with the niggling feeling that she needed to remember it, had to write it down before it all slipped away. She felt engulfed, as if in a fog, and she scrambled out of bed towards Pete's nightstand, hoping to find a Farnsworth or her mobile or a notepad and pen, anything to get this down and out of her head.

Her hands closed over Pete's spare mobile, always left in his drawer as a backup for when he inevitably smashed his current one to pieces (after the third time it happened, Artie forced him to get the pay-as-you-go phone for backup so there was always the spare.) With shaking fingers, Myka pressed the button to turn it on, praying that it had already been activated. Her head was spinning and she knew that it wasn't going to be long before she passed out and forgot everything about her nightmare.

She sighed with relief when the phone lit up and indicated that there were currently 20.5 units left. Struggling back onto Pete's bed, she dialed the number she knew by heart. Dizziness came over her in a wave and she swallowed hard as bile rose in her throat. She had to talk to Pete, had to tell him the things from her nightmare before they were lost to the rising tide her in mind. Her partner would understand, would help her make sense of this.

"Hello. Pete Lattimer broke his phone – again – so you've reached his fridge. Leave your name and number very slowly and I'll write it on a post-it note to stick to myself. He'll eventually call you back." Myka groaned in frustration. Only Pete would have such a childish message – and only Pete would manage to not answer his phone the one time she really needed him too. She felt the cloud of exhaustion and forgetfulness creeping over her again and knew she wasn't going to be able to fight it much longer.

"Pete, I had a dream – a memory – about the artifact. It was a watch Pete, he was holding a watch, and then he said – something, he said something about forgetting and grownups – Pete, it's h'ppenin' 'gain and I can't – " tears came to her eyes and she struggled over the lump in her throat. "Kentucky, Midwest, hat, tall, scary. And then it was cold 'n' he was gone 'n' you w're gone 'n' I need…" She tamped down on her rising desperation and confusion as she fought to hold on to her rapidly dissolving coherency.

She took a deep breath. "Please, Pete. Come 'n' make it better. Please?" Her voice trailed off and she felt the phone slipping from her grasp as she laid her head on the pillow. She wanted to get up – wanted to find Artie or Claudia or someone, anyone – wanted to fight against whatever it was that was doing this to her, but the fog that had been threatening to overtake her for the last five minutes could be held back no longer. She slid into the deep blackness, knowing her partner would be fighting tooth and nail to fix this, and hoping against hope that it wasn't too late.


	4. The Middle

**Author's Note:** I'm getting into the groove of this now! I picked up the NaNoWriMo challenge on a dare, and things are coming along quite nicely for this story. :0) Hope to have a new chapter finished and ready for posting later this week. We'll see.

Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed/favorited/made this an alert. You make me feel all warm and fuzzy!

**Standard disclaimer:** I do not own, or claim to own, the creation of any plot and/or characters for Warehouse 13. That remains in the currently capable hands of the SyFy Network.

* * *

><p>BzzzBzzz. <em>BzzzBzzz. BzzzBzzz.<em>

An arm snaked out from under the duvet on the bed and smacked at the clock on the bedside table. There was silence and Claudia rolled over, pulling the duvet tightly around her shoulders.

_BzzzBzzz. BzzzBzzz. BzzzBzzz._

Claudia groaned and reached for her clock again. She hated forgetting to turn off the alarm when she had the day off. She hit the alarm button three times to ensure that the alarm symbol was no longer highlighted on the clock's face. Satisfied, she tossed the clock on the floor and wiggled under the duvet again, rearranging herself to a more comfortable position.

_BzzzBzzz. BzzzBzzz. BzzzBzzz._

"What in the frak –" Claudia sat up, agitated that she kept being disturbed. The clock's batteries were coming out this time. _BzzzBzzz. BzzzBzzz. BzzzBzzz._ She picked the clock up off the floor and was surprised to find it silent and blinking 3:58am. Come to think of it, that sounded less like her alarm clock and more like her…Farnsworth! "Frak. Frak, frak, frakfrakfrak."

_BzzzBzzz. BzzzBzzz. BzzzBzzz._ Claudia dove off the bed and started searching for the messenger bag that she'd left her Farnsworth in yesterday. Shirts went left and pants went right. A Farnsworth call at four in the morning could only lead to bad things, a DEFCON 3 or higher type situation. _BzzzBzzz. BzzzBzzz. BzzzBzzz._ Where had she left that bag? She was certain that Artie was going postal over at the Warehouse, waiting for her to answer. She was going to be in so much trouble.

Her hands closed over the messenger bag and she heaved a sigh of relief, ripping it open and pulling out the buzzing Farnsworth and the notepad that always remained with it. _BzzzBzzz. BzzzBz—_"I'm here, I'm here," she said, pulling the Farnsworth open and reaching for her laptop at the same time. "Getting system access right now, what do you need?"

"Check on Myka."

"I don't know if I've heard of a—wait, what?" Claudia looked at the screen. "Pete?"

"Check. On. Myka." When Claudia still didn't move off her floor, Pete hissed a forceful breath between his teeth and added, "Please, Claud."

Claudia started to stand and then stopped, hovering inches off the ground. "You're sure nothing's about to explode and blow the world to bits?" she asked warily, raising an eyebrow. "This isn't some last minute, pour out your heart and soul bit, is it?"

"Cross my heart and stay in one piece," Pete said. "You don't have to wake her if she's sleeping. Just…make sure she's okay for me."

"And then you'll tell me what's going on?" When Pete nodded, Claudia hefted herself into a standing position and shuffled out into the hallway. Carefully overstepping the squeaky board outside Leena's door, she padded to Myka's room and peeked inside. Seeing an empty bed, she whispered to Pete, "I think she's taken to sleeping in your room again." Crossing the hall, she pushed open the door slightly, just enough to see Myka curled underneath Pete's duvet, her stuffed bunny tucked up under her chin. She was sound asleep, her face relaxed and mouth slightly open, not even twitching as a sliver of light from the hallway crossed over her face.

Claudia turned the Farnsworth so Pete could see for himself that Myka was sleeping peacefully, then softly closed the door and headed back to her room again, carefully sidestepping the squeaky floorboards once more. Closing the door behind her, she settled under her comforter, notebook on one side, laptop on the other, and glared at Pete. "So. What was that all about?"

"I need your help," Pete said quietly, leaning into the Farnsworth.

"No frak, really?" Claudia snarked at him. "Even Joshua doesn't have enough of a death wish to wake me up at –" she glanced at her clock – "quarter past 4 IN THE MORNING just to say hello."

"Have you talked to Joshua lately?" Pete asked curiously.

"Last night and now is not the time to change the subject, Ferret Face. What is going on?"

Pete sighed. "I need you to do some research for me while I'm handling this case. And don't tell Artie about it." Claudia raised an eyebrow at him. "It's related to…you know, the other thing. And he'll just yell again if he thinks I don't have all my concentration on what's going on over here." Claudia cocked her head to one side and gave him a small smirk. "Which I definitely do, 210%," Pete hastily added.

"Alright, covert research on top of double inventory and regular research for your case and any pings that come in. I can totally handle it. What am I looking for?" Claudia reached for her notebook.

"I don't know."

Claudia made a noise that sounded to Pete like she was swallowing the urge to verbally rip his head off. "I need a little more information than THAT. I'm a genius and a miracle worker, not a magician."

"No, I really don't know," Pete sighed. "Myka left me a message a few hours ago on my cell. It's pretty garbled but she said some things that might be a starting point. Something about a watch and Kentucky?" He shook his head. "I saved it, so you can hack into my voicemail – you can do that right? – and listen to it."

She laughed a little and shook her head. "No hacking necessary. Do you forget who sets up your voicemail for you every time you manage to break another phone?" Claudia waved her hand around. "I know your password by heart, bro."

Pete peered at her suspiciously. "Is that why some of the voicemails from Kelly that I would have sworn I had saved disappeared suddenly?" Claudia turned red and shrugged. "Ah. Good to know."

Clearing her throat, Claudia quickly scratched some notes out onto her pad. "Okay, so I have to pull the voicemail and get what I can, but I'm probably going to be pulling all our files on watches and downloading any previous pings from Kentucky. 'Zat sound about right?" Pete nodded. "Alright. And you're going to relax now?"

"Relax? What does relax mean?"

"Pete." Claudia sighed. "Have you tried talking to Steve about any of this?"

Pete shifted uncomfortably. "Not really. I mean, why?"

Claudia glared at him. "Because were trying to be more like a team, here. He's my partner, like Myka is yours. He's sticking around, Pete. Come on."

"But he doesn't really know Myka and—"

"That's not his fault!" Claudia retorted. "You two haven't really given him much of a chance, you know. Bronzing him and all." At Pete's startled look, she laughed. "Yeah, I know how to hack the camera footage, remember? You forgot to erase that."

He sighed. "I know, I know, you're right. Look, let's make a deal. You do my research and I'll consider talking to Jinksy."

"Oh, you'll do more than consider if I'm doing your dirty work. Hey." Claudia tried to see around the corner of the screen. "Where is my partner anyway?

Pete leaned his head back until it hit the wall behind him. "Sleeping. Slacker."

"Oh sleep. I remember it fondly," Claudia rolled her eyes towards the ceiling. "So. I do your dirty, covert research. You talk to Steve. Deal?"

"And we're not telling Artie," Pete reminded.

"Pssh, as if."

"Then deal."

"Okay then." Claudia yawned. "Myka is going to be up in approximately…" she glanced at her clock again. "…Two and a half hours and I promised the library this morning, so I'm going to crash out for another hour. Kirk out."

"Hey!" Pete looked startled. "That's supposed to be my line."

"Too bad, so sad." Claudia stuck her tongue out at him, pleased with herself when Pete finally managed a real smile. "Now go, Ferret Face."

"Fine, Spazz." Pete laughed and quickly added, "The REAL Kirk out!" and slammed his Farnsworth closed. He closed his eyes tightly and leaned his head against the wall again, taking a few deep breaths in and out to calm himself. Myka's voicemail had shaken him up more than he wanted to admit, and he cursed Artie once more for sending him to Florida when he should have been at home, taking care of her.

He sighed and then pushed himself away from the wall. Time to go wake up Jinksy and get on with the day. He vowed to himself that they would make quick work of this mission. He had some place more important to be – back with the partner who needed him.


End file.
